vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead Struthiomimus
The Undead ''Struthiomimus'' is an infected dinosaur species that appears in Vigilance Chronicles. A mutated fast moving ostrich-like dinosaur and a bio-weapon specially produced by Osborne Renyant through the use of a genetic experimental portal, it is an improved successor of the Undead Gallimimus ''and falls under the Super Heavyweight Class of the Undead. With its intelligence, cunning, swift and elusive speed greater than that of its predecessor, a very long tail for attacking and gripping, and lethal claws, along with the trademark zombie venom from its bite, these creatures are sinister opponents and recurring enemies encountered by Vigilance and his allies. The commonly used nicknames are ''speeders'' and ''fast/super sprinters', due to the fact they are related to the Undead Gallimimus ''but are faster and more powerful than the latter. They are apparently the fastest infected on foot. First introduced in late 2015 S.E., several Undead ''Struthiomimus are bred for a field test. Only two specimens remain as survivors after the destruction of the laboratory creating these zombies caused by Vigilance and his team in early 2017 S.E.. One of the surviving infected ornithomimosaurs even obtained the synthetic chemical drug Cyber Chronic. Overview Appearance The original base, the Struthiomimus, is a long-legged bipedal ostrich-like dinosaur considered as one of the fastest dinosaurs. The slender head, toothless beak, large eyes, long neck, slender and robust arms and hands, long hind legs, and a relative stiff tail make the dinosaur a passive omnivore that is almost incapable of fighting back against predators but relies on speed to instead. It is also preserved with feathered hides as in most of all other coleurosaurs based on recent Earth paleontology. The overall normal size for the immune creature is 4.3 meters (14 feet) long and 1.4 meters (4.6 feet) tall. When infected, the Struthiomimus is genetically engineered to be a very fast-moving 'terror' regarded as a 'thriller' to Osborne and 'not a passive thing' Vigilance and his allies would mess with. It undergoes heavy mutations which include a tumor growing on top of its skull which forms a hard crest, sharp mandibles reminiscent to those of its predecessor the Undead Gallimimus, longer and sharper finger claws, a thicker hide, slender but powerful hind legs, and an elongated tail that comprises almost half of its entire length which exceeded longer to 10 meters (33 feet). Despite this super length, their short height remains almost the same. These abnormal mutations provided by the infection are possibly attributed from genetic material from therizinosaur dinosaurs. If injected with Cyber Chronic, the creature will grow more up to 12 meters (40 feet) long while retaining its height, and developing a blue mist-like energy emitting from its body, a blue crest, regenerative abilities and a tougher feathered base. Weapons and Abilities * '''Sharp beak coated with venom: Although the Undead Struthiomimus is still toothless, the narrow jaws work as shears, like its cousin the Undead Gallimimus, that can cause a significant large amount of damage along with the septic bite that kills victims and turns them infected. The infection from this creature is most effective against pterosaur civilians. * Long claws: Each of the long and slender but strong arms are equipped with claws that extend nearly as long as its forearms. Curved, sharp, and sickle-shaped, they serve as lethal weapons that can lash out and strike down prey. These are also able to provide defense by blocking melee attacks, even an attempted hit from Vigilance's energy sword. * Elongated prehensile tail: This is its most distinctive feature which makes up half of its entire body length. The tail, a very long and flexible whip-like appendage, can be launched to wrap around and grab unsuspecting victims from a distance, especially snaring pterosaur or bird targets in the air, before pulling the target towards it to prepare to attack. The tail is surprisingly strong which can disarm and incapacitate opponents briefly with a single swipe. Even the largest of the flying living things such as Quetzalcoatlus can also be taken down by the tail despite being larger and heavier. * Enhanced speed and agility: This special "speed up" ability, which exceeds beyond that of even the fastest living thing on land, is implemented in this zombie thanks to the modifications on its strong hind legs and is considered by Osborne as "a big improvement" from the Undead Gallimimus. With this advantage, the Undead Struthiomimus can dash forward, outrun its victims, maneuver around opponents, accelerate, deliver swift strikes, and even evade and dodge, making it difficult, overwhelming and exhausting for opponents to make their next move to counter-attack and slay it. A strategy to slow it down is the use of explosives which can briefly stun the zombie for a period of seconds. * Bony crest: A fringe is developed on top of the Undead Struthiomimus' head. While crests on most certain animals are meant purely for show, the unique one of the Undead Struthiomimus is totally hardened such that is utilized as a defensive weapon against opponents, swinging its neck and ramming the crest to knock down targets temporarily, as well as protecting its rotting brain within the skull from on top. It is also an echolocation device that enables its powerful hearing to detect hidden prey. * High durability: The feathered hide that covers its entire body and the bony head crest act as a protective layer resistant to many powerful weapons, even explosives despite the fact they can temporarily stumble it. This armour can be breached through by melee weapons with high cutting power, including Kiyomebuki and weapons fused with the Green Power Gem of Death have the ability to cut its hide and vulnerable internal organs, which can be destroyed by all weapons when exposed. * Cyber Chronic: Infused with the synthetic chemical drug by Osborne, the zombie would grow longer, develop strong regenerative abilities, a thicker hide and Only Kiyomebuki and weapons fused with the Green Power Gem of Death can penetrate through and break the drug's defences before the creature can be killed. Known Individuals The most notable of the Undead Struthiomimus ''specimens created by Osborne are the two remaining on the lands of Saurotopia that survived the destruction of the laboratory that was producing the zombie species by Vigilance and his allies in early 2017 S.E.. This pair, though alone, still serve as a threat to any immune being, including the pterosaurs of Vigilance's Neutral Resistance, to which at that point their venom is stronger against the flyers. The two survivors have been a burden to Vigilance and the Neutral Resistance since several confrontations with them as their quick speed and toughness made them difficult to kill. Around one year later, one of the surviving Undead ''Struthiomimus has been noted to obtain the Cyber Chronic, worsening the situation and stressing Vigilance out as he and his friends have failed to eliminate since the shutdown of the production. Commando Vigilance TBA Civilian Series TBA Trivia * The Undead Struthiomimus follows several traits from the Level 40 Erlikosaurus of Jurassic World: The Game, which includes the large crest on its head, the therizinosaur claws, and the back sail. Despite the two species are distantly related, the old restoration of the therizinosaur is depicted as a fast-moving bipedal omnivorous theropod, similar to the shape of a Struthiomimus. ** The exaggerated whooping size of 10 meters long is derived from the health stats of the Level 40 Erlikosaurus, with the health of 3218 (imagining as 32.18 feet in length) converted from feet to meters. * The two surviving Undead Struthiomimus ironically pays a little homage to the two antagonists of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, Ozzy and Strut, who are of the same species as the Undead Struthiomimus. * The nickname 'speed glitches' is derived from a gag in Jurassic World: Alive whereby the game's Erlkiosaurus gains a speed advantage and goes first during a battle against a Velociraptor, immediately killing the latter. * The Undead Struthiomimus originally intends to have a neck frill similar to that of the Jurassic Park Dilophosaurus, since in Jurassic World: The Game maxed level Dilophosaurus ''and ''Erlikosaurus ''can be fused to form the hybrid ''Erliphosaurus ''which also possess this appendage but is scrapped due to too many "messed-up" mutations. * The ability to ensnare prey with its tail is similar to that of the [[Undead Diplodocus|Undead ''Diplodocus]], hinting a suggestion that this genetic capability is derived from the infected sauropod before its production was shut down and it went extinct. * TBA Category:The Undead Category:Super Heavyweight Undead